Atack of the Kanker clones!
by jarhardar290
Summary: The kids of the culdesack must wage all out war against a sinister clone army of Kankers, battle after battle, they realize that they have to leave behind the scammer and become the warrior. ( will try to make as funny as possible while action packed)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first EVER fanfiction so hate me don't hate me I don't care. Just read it.

ATTCK OF THE KANKER CLONES

Eddy woke up in the middle of the night feeling that indefinable feeling that soldiers get RIGHT before a artillery round goes off. Suddenly the door blew up and 6 kanker girls came in, there eyes locked with his. "KANKER NIGHT RAPE AHHHHHHH!" He screamed, reaching under his bed for a weapon,not knowing what he would find. He quickly felt a sharp pointed object but to his disgust, it was a book."AHHH, it burns!" He screamed whacking the kankers into the wall. He dashed out of his room before they could get up, zipping through the hallways. When he got to his doorway he was just about to grab the doorknob but Murrey(I forget how to spell her name XD) tackled him to the ground and pinned him down. She was just a inch away from kissing him when her head suddenly jerked violently. She slumped over on his body, the remains of a potato splattered on her head." What the hell?!" He thought before a tall blue haired figure stepped in front of his prone body.

Double D was having the most wonderfully dream he had ever had, him and Nazz were studying together in a library and eddy was serving them wine, the dream then shifted to him sleeping in his bed. Nazz was lying on top of him, slowly making out with him."wow," he thought"this feels likes its actually happening!" He opened his eyes and discovered that he had been making out with Lee Kanker. " OH HOLY MOTHER(random explosion outside)ING COW!" He exclaimed, shoving her off of him and dashing out the windows, and saw the culdesack in a complete war zone. Craters marked the sidewalk, cars were split in two, it was a hell truly indescribable. A truck pulled up behind him. Rolf was driving and Johnny in shotgun, ironically holding a shotgun, and Eddy was manning a poorly attached chain gun on the boot of the truck. Hop on double the Edd boy!" Rolf yelled, tossing him a 9mm handgun. " but I can't shoot a person!" Double D yelled. "Fear not edd boy," Rolf replied, pulling him onto the boot.",for it fires potatoes!" They drove fast as they could to rolfs house, which was surrounded by a wooden wall and a moat. "Hold on edd boys!" Rolf yelled, flooring the truck off a ramp."Wowee plank!" Johnny yelled, the usual crazy grin on his face. The truck landed in rolfs front yard. "Wait," double D yelled, "what about Ed!?" Just then a gigantic explosion came from the direction of ed' s house.

Wow this is only my first chapter I'll try to add more chapters often but school and whatnot. The in next time to see if ed lives!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while., here's my new chapter;

**Chapter 2: Ed' s survival**

**Ed woke up with a crash. He literally was so woken up by crashing into something. He opened his eyes and May Kanker was looking at him. No. His eyes must have been wrong, he was seeing 5 kankers. He rubbed his eyes and look around.(Sorry, I can't figure out how to turn off bold :( tech noob)** there it is. Sorry bout that. The bed and window were regular. But the kankers were still 5 and get to g closest to him. He suddenly panicked and kicked down his door, running up the stairs,"Sarah would be so mad at me right now!" He said aloud. Then he realized."Baby sister no!" He sprinted though the house, whacking bankers in his path. He dived into Sarah's room to protect her but she wasn't there."NOOOO!" Ed yelled, falling to his knees. But instead of his knees falling to carpet, they fell into the open pages of Sarah's diary. He quickly barricaded the door so he had enough time to read it._ Dear diary,I can't get to sleep tonight so I'm going to write in here to pass the time. Lately I've been thinking about Double Dee a lot.A LOT. Because he is SOOOOOO_ cute!. At this point Ed started wondering if his little sister was starting puberty, but he continued reading. The stuff about Edd went on for three pages before it got creepy. This is what it said:_ help! There are people in the house! And it can't be mom or dad because they're not supposed to get back from Los Angeles for two weeks! I can hear they're voices! ITS THE KANKERS! There's nothing I can do! There coming upstairs! _

_To whoever is reading this I have two things to say: 1, scream this is my diary! 2, I'm leaving through the window and I have my bow and arrows!_ _ "I thought it was a one stringed harp!" Ed said to himself. . I'm heading g for Rolf' s house and I know he still has th at moat from when we though eddy' s brother was coming! Good luck finding_ me!

Ed sat and strained his tiny brain to take in the information, but a sudden slam brought him back to reality. The kanker girls were breaking down the door! He grabbed a bat from Sarah's toy chest and just as he jumped out the window the door burst into pieces and kankers swarmed the room tearing everything yo shreds.

He was at the ends of what very little wits he had. So he threw his bat at the propane tank on his dad's grill. It exploded and propelled him through the air and he landed in rolfs front yard feet away from the other two edds. "Where is baby sister!?" Yelled at eddy, shaking him back and forth. But a kanker came flying over the wooden walls and and started running for eddy. But it's head met with a arrow."does that answer your question?" Said the sound of a small redheaded girl.e Ed did not understand and simply said" Buttered toast?" Eddy look at him and in a sarcastic tone said: "good to see he's still functioning."

Kevin ran out from the house and told the Eds" come on dorks, we got planning to do!"

**Thanks for reading if took me awhile to come up with this plot, hope you enjoyed! Ch.3 coming soon!**


End file.
